


Balade à Clairefontaine

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [165]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Benoît se balade à Clairefontaine, Benjamin en rit.





	Balade à Clairefontaine

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas. Je chiale ma race aussi (Rafinhaaaa putain tu vas me manquer je suis si désolée d'avoir été dure avec toi T0T)

Balade à Clairefontaine

  
Benoît se baladait dans Clairefontaine, il savait très bien que même s'il avait été appelé en équipe de France il ne jouerait pas pour autant, encore moins vu qu'il était le troisième sur la liste. C'était la première fois qu'il avait le temps de se balader, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait personne sur son dos pour le bisuter ou autre chose. Il devait avouer que c'était quelque chose de se retrouver dans cet endroit où plein de grands joueurs et de champions du monde avaient aussi marchés, parlés, vécus. Benoît aimait bien être seul, d'habitude avec sa musique, mais là il marchait les mains dans les poches, un peu perdu entre la tension des matches face à l'Allemagne et les Pays-Bas, et la désillusion de sa présence en équipe nationale. Benoît s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir quand quelque chose frappa l'arrière de sa tête. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir une petite balle rouler à ses pieds, il se pencha pour la rattraper, la regardant avec une certaine attention, Benoît n'avait pas tant envie de réagir, il pourrait reprendre son chemin en déposant la balle là où il l'avait trouvé, mais il se tourna quand il entendit la voix derrière lui.

  
''Pour un gardien, t'as pas très fort pour attraper les balles !'' Benjamin s'exclama en apparaissant derrière lui

''Comment je suis censé d'appeler ? Tu es le troisième Benjamin de l'équipe.''

''Touché. Comment ça va ?'' Benjamin le rattrapa et récupéra sa balle

''Je me balade.''

''Oh, tu vois des choses qui t'intéressent ?''

''Non.'' Benoît ne réagit pas quand Benjamin passa son bras autour de ses épaules

''Tu devrais apprendre à parler avec d'autres gens, c'est presque triste comme discussion.'' Benjamin lui dit en déposant un baiser sur sa joue

  
Benoît sourit en attrapant la balle que lui envoya Benjamin, il n'était pas bon en discussion mais contrairement à ce que Lecomte pensait, il savait attraper les balles.

  
Fin


End file.
